If I Could Turn Back Time
by shyboywriter
Summary: Words are said leading to death.


**Disclaimer: sonic & pals belong to sega' While the song belongs to cher**

**If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that have hurt you And you'd stay**

**I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry**

Flashback Shadow's POV

"Son is your so damn stupid I wish you'd just dissapear. I hate and never want to see your ugly mug again!" I shout.

"You don't mean that!" He cries.

"Yes I do get out of my sight you disgusting rodent." I yell.

"But shadow I love you!" He begs.

"Who cares you was juct a damn tool!" I shout.

As sonic broke and ran out the door. I realized what I said.

"Wait sonic come back." I yell my voice full of regret. But it was to late he was gone forever.

End of flaskback

'Goddess what the hell did I just do'

**,but Baby If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that have hurt you And you'd stay If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you Then you'd love me, love me Like you used to do**

'I can't do anything that'll ever make him love me again.'

'I can try though'

My world was shattered, I was torn apart Like someone took a knife And drove it deep in my heart When you walked out that door I swore that I didn't care But I lost every thing darling then and there Too strong to tell you I was sorry Too proud to tell you I was wrong I know that I was blind, and darling

I knocked on Sonics door and Amy awnsers.

"What the hell do you want?" She growls.

'Hell I can't apollogize now' "I'm here to pick my stuff." I basically snarl.

"Here" I here Sonic say. The pain still on his face and the dried tears was killing me.

"Thanks" I say meanfully.

**If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that have hurt you And you'd stay If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you Then you'd love me, love me Like you used to do, ohh**

**If I could turn back time (If I could turn back time)**  
**If I could turn back time (If I could turn back time)**  
**If I could turn back time, ohh Baby**

**I didnt really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry**

**But ohh If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that have hurt you If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you Then you'd love me, love me Like you used to do**

**If I could turn back time (Turn back time)**  
**If I could find a way (Find a way)**  
**Then maybe, maybe, maybe you'd stay (Reach the stars)**  
**If I could reach the stars (All to you)**  
**I'd give them all to you**

One week later at Shadow's funeral.

Sonic's POV

"Here is the last will and testament of Shadow Hedgehog." The lawyer says. Handing me a piece of paper.

I leave everything to Sonic Hedgehog. Sonic please read this note.

'Dear Sonniku, I know we may not be together anymore but I still love you. The words I yelled on the day I Caused you to leave my life were words of anger. You was right I didn't mean them. You always were the most important person in my life. I never stopped loving you. I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me. I was mad at someone else and you just happen to come along and I took my anger out on you. Yes I had to end my life. This way I can't cause you anymore pain. When you get to my old house, that is if you go'  
go to the safe and put in the code 19 14 13 9 11 11 21. Inside is a gift that I was going to give you on the 25 what would have been our anniversary. I love You. Prehaps someday we'll be reunited.  
-Shadow'

After I finished reading the note I ran out of the chapel straight to his house. I found the safe and put it the code when it opened and I saw what was in it I broke down sobbing uncontrolablly. Inside the safe was Two silver power rings identical to his gold ones. The only difference was six words on both they said "I will never stop loving you!"


End file.
